


Baby's breath.

by Gelflings_in_a_Tardis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo is So Done, Bilbo is a girl, Confused Dwarves, Dis is the only one that listens, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Dwarves are thick, Dwarves do not listen, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Smut and Fluff, The elves think it's a joke, There will be Dwobbits, graphic birth, there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis/pseuds/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis
Summary: Bella stays in Erebor after the Battle and life goes on.All can see that there is a spark between the Burglar and the Captain of the Guard but the pair will not admit it.Until the princes get them drunk.Now there is an entirely new issue that none of the dwarves believe is even possible.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 368





	Baby's breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to keep this lighthearted in such a dark time. Who doesn't love a bit of misunderstanding and Bilbo being entirely fed up with the stubbornness of dwarves.  
> I hope everyone is alright in such a scary time and I hope this passes quickly.  
> Things get better.  
> Always look for the helpers <3

Erebor was thriving with her people back, well her people and one little hobbit who helped make it all possible.

Bella Baggins, esteemed Burglar for the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, had decided to stay in Erebor once she and the rest of the Company were healed.

She had seen too much, done too many new things and made such close friends with the Company that she knew in her heart that she would never be truly happy back in the Shire. The fact that a certain black bearded dwarf had survived the battle certainly helped though Bella would never admit it to any of them.   
Dwalin wouldn't admit his interest in the little hobbit either no matter how often Thorin caught him staring at her when she wasn't looking or how he blushed when the Princes teased him about how pretty Bella looked that day.  
The pair also needled the Burglar about her attraction but they were a touch more cautious since she would not hesitate to take them by the ear and march them to their Amad.   
  
  
The wine flowed freely, practically ran like River Running into the goblets of Bella and Dwalin thanks to the Royal Family. All were gathered to celebrate the Summer Equinox with food and drink for all. There were a few elves and humans scattered about; for once all were getting along.   
The night had begun with just dwarrow musicians but eventually some elves joined in and a human did as well. The group began trading off their styles of music and eventually settled into a pleasant medley that had everyone in a happy mood.  
  
Bella had planned to slip away early, she wasn't feeling much like having a party if she was honest. And she would kick anyone that hinted that it had anything to do with the new female guard from Ered Luin that had been following Dwalin around like a lost puppy. She had attempted to get out of going entirely but Kili had nailed her with those big brown eyes and she grudgingly agreed to go with a laugh.   
So that was how Bella found herself feeling somewhat alone in a massive gathering of heavily drinking dwarrow in one of her favorite frocks when a familiar face popped up beside her.   
"Bofur! What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging the floppy hatted toy maker, his scent of wood shavings and ale kinda comforting "I thought you weren't coming?"   
"Aye lass, I wasn't planning to" he answered, dropping into the vacant seat and reaching for a flagon "But Bifur insisted we make an appearance. He does enjoy a good time occasionally." He jerked his head in the direction of where Bifur was laughing with Oin about something while they watched others dance.   
"Bloody hell these are all empty! How much have you been drinking?" Bofur exclaimed, finally finding a decanter of wine.   
"I just sat over here! I've barely had a drop thank you very much! Wai-" her protest died on her lips as he filled her goblet over half way.   
"I hate to drink alone ya know" Bofur tapped the rim of his mug against her cup and raised an expectant eyebrow.   
"OH right... well cheers" she answered lamely before tipping back the vessel. The wine was sweet and smooth, smoother than she had expected and went down so easy. Before she knew it her cup was empty and she was met with a very shocked Bofur once she lowered it to the table.   
"What?"   
"I've never seen ya drink like that lass. Rough day?" he asked, filling the goblet again.   
She hummed as she sipped at the new glass of wine, eyes drifting over the crowds landing randomly on dwarrow she recognized. Fili and Kili were not together for once, one was dancing with Dis and the younger was chatting with a pair of elves. Thorin was actually smiling even though he kept checking on Kili with the elves, there was a gathering at one table of dwarrow playing cards with Gloin and Nori in attendance. She finally spotted Dwalin against the wall behind Thorin and for a moment it felt like their eyes met. For just a heartbeat it felt like he noticed her but then he looked away and Bella tried to hide the disappointment when she realized he was speaking with _her_.   
"Now that is an unfriendly look!"   
Bofur's shocked voice broke the spell and she ducked her head letting her curls make a curtain as she composed herself.   
With a sigh she tucked an auburn lock behind her ear and met Bofur's concerned eyes "I'm just kinda lonely, I guess. I miss having someone to dance with."   
"I can help with that" he cried jumping to his feet and grabbing her hand "Come on."   
It seemed like magic that the band struck up a jaunty tune but later she'd realize Bofur had thrown up a hand in signal and those bloody musicians knew what to do. The toy maker twirled her across the floor and she couldn't help but smile as her feet knew the steps by heart. It all became a blur as they danced and before she knew it the song had changed and with it her dance partner. Kili danced a reel with her to the edge of the floor where Bifur handed her a quick drink before Fili swooped in shouting "MY TURN!  
This time it was a fast jig that had her giggling and gasping as she tried to keep up with all the steps Fili showed her.   
  
At the edge of the dance floor brother and sister watched the merriment while their cousin seemed to be glowering at the dancers.   
"Why don't you join them?"   
Neither was phased as the storm cloud gaze was turned on them "My job is to protect you." was the only answer they received.   
"Oh do come on" Thorin chuckled, handing Dwalin a full tankard "There are plenty of guards here. Guards that YOU trained. We will be just fine if you wanted to grab a pretty Bur-lass for a dance."   
Dis was sure that Dwalin would pick up on what Thorin was hinting at but instead he drained his drink and refilled it only to repeat. His eyes never left Bella and Fili's dancing forms.   
"Burr-lass? Is that like a Burra-hobbit?"  
That got a chuckle from both males before Dwalin went back to glaring at any that came too close.   
"How are we going to get him out there?" Dis asked leaning close to Thorin "The lads actually managed to get Bella on the floor."   
A jaunty little tune began and Thorin smiled at his genius "You ask him to dance."   
"I'm gonna need more wine."   
  
"Mind if I cut in?"   
Bella had been ready to slip from the dance floor, to go hide with her goblet of wine and get off her abused fuzzy feet but Thorin actually smiled at her when he asked. And she smiled back in response as she took his offered hand. The King was a fine dancer she discovered and her toes were in no danger compared to some of her past dance partners. He twirled and dipped her at all the right moments leaving her head spinning and her heart racing. They had idle chit chat but mostly they laughed as they danced and it was still a surprise how young Thorin actually looked when he relaxed.  
"What is on your mind, Master Burglar?"   
She smirked at him "I was just thinking how young you look when you actually relax even though I know you're an old fart."   
Blue eyes widened with surprise at her cheek and he gave a shout of laughter "Well let's see how good you look when you're 200 years old!"   
At times she thought she saw Dwalin dancing but when she would look he wasn't there and it felt like someone was staring but whenever she spun around there were no eyes on them.   
The tempo slowed and she was grateful for the chance to draw a full breath as they swayed to an almost stop.   
"Thank you for the dance, Miss Baggins" Thorin bowed over her hand and Bella felt her ears warm in response as she curtsied in return.   
  
"May I have the next dance?"   
Those words rolled down her spine like thunder and her heart sped up as her eyes ran up the tattooed arm to the black bearded face of Dwalin. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth as she tried to answer him and it looked as if he thought she was rejecting him before she blurted out "YES!"   
  
It was perfect. The music was soft and slow, Dwalin held her close just how she had always dreamed and she didn't even feel when his armor pressed against her as she looked up into his grey eyes. It took them longer than either would admit to realize that the music had stopped and it seemed the party had ended with neither knowing.  
"Shall I walk you to your room?" he whispered softly in her ear, his breath tickling the tip. A thrill went down her spine and she tried to hide the shiver he caused as she nodded.   
The hall was empty as they walked in silence with her pressed against his side and she cursed how quickly her door appeared. Stomach full of butterflies, she stood with her back against the wood and looked up at Dwalin. There was something new in his eyes that she had never seen before and it struck her that perhaps he was finally actually seeing her for her.   
  
He drank in every detail of Bella's face, her scent, the way her breath quickened when he gently touched a curl. The lighting of the hall was dim with only a few torches lit but it didn't diminish her beauty as it drew out the copper tones of her hair while casting the rest of her in warm light. There was a light in her eyes, a keen knowledge as she leaned against her door to look up at him, the arch of her throat beckoning him to kiss it and the shadows danced at the neckline of her dress that tempted him so. Later he would blame the mead but whatever it was had him leaning down to softly press his lips to hers. There was a moment of stillness and the idea that he had read her signs wrong flashed in his mind only to be driven out by Bella returning the kiss fully. She twined her arms around his neck and pressed herself fully against his front. It was a heady mixture of scent, taste and feel that drowned him for a heartbeat until he realized the quickest way for them to be interrupted was to remain in the hall. The little hobbit must have been thinking the same thing because in the next blink she had them in her sitting room and she was throwing the bolt before returning to his arms. Senses roared as she ghosted kisses on his throat before tugging on his beard to get his lips back down to hers. Bella was soft, so soft as she pressed up against him and he reveled in the little shivers as he ran a hand down to squeeze her arse. He owed Dis something that he would think of later for insisting that he remove his knuckle dusters before they had begun dancing; he slipped a hand into Bella's auburn curls tugging slightly and getting a soft moan in return. He stayed where she put them savoring the kisses and caresses but nervous to try anything else for fear of ruining the moment.   
  
Bella wanted to purr in appreciation as she ran hands up Dwalin's body as they kissed and she very carefully began to undo the laces on his leather armor. It was a struggle to not giggle at his jump when it fell from his torso leaving him in just his tunic. There was a moment where she thought he would protest but instead he devoured her mouth with renewed passion and she let her hands begin on the laces of his tunic. She let out a pleased sound when he tugged at the ties of her corset and he soon had it off of her leaving her dress hanging free.   
  
Hobbits were not shy with their affections, many a tween had been caught in the hay wagons and a few had ended with hurried weddings with large bouquets to hide the bride's belly. Yavanna made them as fertile as the ground they cared for and they had to be amorous to be plentiful enough to care for Yavanna's creations.   
  
Dwalin had never thought that Bella felt the same for him that he did for her and he said as much between kisses as they made their way into her bedroom leaving a trail of clothing in their wake.   
"I really like you" she told him as she pulled his tunic from his body.  
That kiss could have curled his hair to match hers after he answered "I adore you."   
"Do you want to stop" he asked as her dress dropped to her ankles.   
Small hands began to work on his large belt buckle and trust shone in her eyes "No. Do we need protection?"   
"Nay, lass."   
It felt like fire as they pressed their naked bodies together and he wanted to shout his pleasure at just being able to touch her. Everything was so soft and she responded so readily to his touch and it felt so right as she touched him in return.   
In the dance that was as old Eru he sank into her heat to the hilt, her moan like liquid fire down his spine and the way her legs hooked over his hips felt so right. He paused as his senses reeled from it all and he almost sobbed when she moved her hips under him.   
"Sweet Mahal Bella you'll undo me before I've had a chance to do anything" he groaned as she did it again.   
A throaty chuckle was the only response before sharp nails bit into his back pulling him down into a scorching kiss; he rode the flames she fanned feeling as if he might melt from the heat between them. Bella's moans grew louder, her grip on him tighter and her pussy wetter as he plunged in and out of her. With a cry she arched her back with legs shaking and the sting of her nails let him know that there was a good chance that he would be bleeding.   
There was barely a moment's notice when he felt Bella tighten her legs around him before she had them rolling over and he found himself on his back with her sinking down onto his cock at an entirely new position for him.   
Sweaty curls clung to Bella's neck and shoulders as she grinned down at him before lifting her rump and dropping it back down. A strangled groan came from his throat as his toes curled; she planted her hands on his chest and in a motion that he had only seen her hips do while riding a pony she rode him. Breasts bounced so enticingly as she moved and they filled his hands perfectly, Bella sobbed as he squeezed them pinching her nipples between his fingers in the process. She straightened to wave above him like a sapling in a strong breeze, his hands helping to anchor her as she quickened the pace while rolling her hips.   
"Bella, oh Mahal Bella" he panted feeling the tightening in his balls and he shifted his hips upwards.   
The angle change made her shriek as her body began to shake "Dwalin I'm going to cum!"   
  
Dwalin's cock hit that sweet spot and Bella saw stars as she began to shake and quiver. She knew he was close, hopefully as close as she was as she felt her pussy begin to tighten and she threw a hand behind her to caress his balls.   
That spot again and she was screaming her release as she shook struggling to keep pace and distantly she heard Dwalin roar, bucking his hips up to meet hers once more.  
  
  
Pounding is what woke him from the safe warm cocoon he was in, wood rattling pounding. Unfamiliar bed curtains stalled him for a moment before a soft snore had him snapping his head to see where it came from. There curled up against him with curls going everywhere was Bella.   
_Bella_. His heart skipped a beat as he realized it was real, the whole thing had been real last night and he was still in bed with her. The pounding continued and a small frown began to crease her brow.  
That had him out of the bed and in the sitting room before he realized he was stark naked.   
Another round of pounding began with what sounded like more than one fist had him grabbing the first thing he could find which so happened to be a small round pillow.  
  
Thorin's blue eyes grew wide as he took in Dwalin's bare chest before they drifted down to the small pillow that was covering his hammer.   
_"Bâheluh what did you do?"  
_ Dwalin scowled at Thorin " _Nothing that wasn't consensual_."   
The King ran a hand over his beard " _Did anyone see you come in here?_ "  
" _I dunno... why? This isn't that unusual._ "   
Thorin snorted " _If you were courting it not so much but like this? Yes it's odd._ "   
The desire to cross his arms over his chest was strong but a draft reminded him why that was a terrible idea so he settled on glaring instead.   
" _Where is our burglar?_ " Thorin asked stretching peeking over his shoulder like Bella would just be lounging nude in the sitting room " _Wore her out didn't ya?_ "  
Dwalin wanted to cuff Thorin as his friend smirked at him but the risk to his pillow stopped him. There was very little that would have stopped Thorin from stealing the pillow and exposing him to anyone passing by; Kili came by his mischievousness honestly not just from his Adad but also Thorin. Instead he drew up to his full height where he could look down on Thorin and shut the door in the king's face with a smirk.   
  
Bella had unfurled in the bed and sleepily smiled at him as he slipped back into the room.   
"I was starting to think it was all a lovely dream" she murmured stretching until the blanket slipped down to expose one lush breast. She was stunning there on the white sheets, curls in a wreath around her head and her cheeks slightly flushed from sleep still.   
All thoughts of his conversation with Thorin fled as he dropped the pillow and climbed on the bed to seize her nipple between his lips.   
"Not a dream" he whispered against her lips before kissing her deeply till they were both breathless.   
They fit together so perfectly that Dwalin had no doubt that Mahal had made her just for him as passion sang through his body. This time was exquisite with the fog of alcohol gone from his mind Dwalin savored every touch, taste and sensation as Bella's nails bit into his back as she climaxed and her sheath pulsed around him until he couldn't hold back any longer.   
  
"You're sure we don't need to take any precautions?" Bella asked from where she lounged on the bed watching him slowly find his clothing.   
Confusion creased his brow as he looked to where he'd left his daggers on the side table "You're well protected with me... do you have concerns?"   
Giggles spilled from Bella as she slapped a hand against her brow, the giggles soon turned into a full blown belly laugh and it was contagious.   
"Ffwl golygus" she wheezed "I meant against pregnancy."   
That was a sobering thought but then he understood what Bella found so amusing in the first place.   
Pregnancy? His mind flashed back to hearing his Amad say "Dwarrows on reproduce with Dwarrows. No one else."   
"No as far as I know dwarrow cannot reproduce with any other species of Middle Earth."   
Bella looked thoughtful "Are ya sure? Hobbits have had faunts with Men and there were rumors of during our Wandering Years some paired with Elves. I can get some herbs if you think-"  
He waved it off "No my Amad always said that Dwarrow could only reproduce with Dwarrow." he shrugged "And I've never heard of any other pairings being fruitful."   
Bella smiled at him "Alright if you say so." 

Time slipped on and Bella was in the stars with bliss. 

She and Dwalin were almost inseparable; any free time was spent together even if it was a half hour lunch break. The Company was in full support of the pairing and smiled fondly when the pair sat close together at shared meals.   
But there was a question in Bella's heart that she was trying to ignore. Hobbits were all for rolling in the hay together before a courtship had begun but there was usually one close behind. Especially when the pair shared meals together and went on walks often which she and Dwalin had, they had even shared a picnic! However there seemed to be no courting happening aside from those things.   
Dis had told her about how Vili had courted her, Gloin had never missed the chance to regale her with the courtship of his wife Mira and even Bombur had mentioned how he'd courted his Val with baked treats and wood carvings.  
There were no signs of that from Dwalin.  
They had shared their feelings in the dark, told each other what was in their hearts and Bella was deliriously happy about that but her hobbit heart was yearning for the next step.   
_Perhaps I've missed something?  
Did I do something wrong to where he won't be asking for my hand?  
Lobelia's shrill voice sounded in the back of her mind "Why would he buy the cow when he's getting the milk for free? You're a fool of a Took as always Bella Baggins!"   
_She shook her head silencing her awful cousin but the doubt was still there lurking.   
_Who could I ask what t_ _he next step is?_

 _  
_The answer presented itself when a delegation of Mirkwood elves arrived just before her birthday. With the arrival of the elves there was a welcome distraction at first but secondly and more importantly it gave her time to spend with Balin. It was a bit awkward since Balin was Dwalin's older brother but he had told Bella many times that if she had any questions or needed any help to just ask.  
Well she intended to ask.   
_How do I ask him if I messed up things with his brother?_  
 _DO I just blurt it out?_  
 _No that is tactless. I will just ask him if there are different types of courtships perhaps.  
Or ask if Dwalin has mentioned anything about us? No that's too obvious.   
I can ask if they have any certain family traditions!   
Oh and I can ask if it's possible for a female to court a male here.   
My goodness it's hot in here.   
  
_Sweat pricked her brow and her vision swam a little as Bella tried to gather up her things as the meeting closed for the day. They were almost done renewing the trade deals between the kingdoms but each ruler was wanting the better deal naturally. There was a rushing noise in her ears as Bella shut her eyes and bowed her head hoping to steady herself.   
A warm hand touched her elbow as she swayed "Mistress Bella are you alright?"   
Saliva flooded her mouth and she had to nod as she swallowed before she could answer "I'm alright. I forgot to eat lunch."   
She was telling the truth but had left off where eating didn't really help with the lightheadedness and that she thought she might be coming down with something.   
There was a soft laugh that had her peeking up to meet the blue eyes of Prince Legolas.   
"What do you find so amusing?"   
A small smile still curled his lips as he bowed his head to her "I meant no offense Mistress Bella. Just that your little one would appreciate it if you didn't make it a habit of skipping meals until next spring."   
Her legs turned to stone as she gasped "My what!"  
The Prince had the decency to blush lightly to the tips of his own pointed ears "I thought you knew that you were expecting. I would not have mentioned it so lightly otherwise."   
The door shutting was thunderous as she absorbed the news.   
_Pregnant?_  
 _I'm pregnant!_  
 _How can I be pregnant?_  
 _I'm too old!  
That last part she knew was a lie. She was older than most females before starting to have faunts but she was nowhere near the end of her faunt bearing years. But she had never thought in her wildest dreams that she and Dwalin could possibly have a baby together.   
_The prince was gone when she shook the shock off and the room was empty save for herself so took the luxury of sitting for a moment.  
A baby... could the elf prince have been right? Gandalf certainly thought highly of the elves' knowledge so there really was no reason for her to doubt it.   
She looked down at her middle and could't see any difference in the lay of the material, she felt no change either.   
He said the coming spring would be when it arrived and she struggled to think of when her last flow even was.   
Dwalin had been quite certain that this sort of thing wouldn't happen and yet here she was finding out she was carrying without so much as a Love Spoon. What was he going to say?   
She'd start by feeling out Balin before moving on to telling Dwalin. Hopefully the wise older brother would know the best way to go about things.   
  
Balin was in his study with parchment leaves scattered across his desk when she slipped in quietly.   
"Ah Bella, how did the talks go?"   
She handed him her notes "As well as could be hoped for this early on, thankfully Thorin is keeping his temper under control for now."   
Balin chuckled at that.   
Candle light flickered off the gold rim of his glasses as she waited to see what he thought. It became obvious that Balin had quite forgotten that she was there at all as he tugged at his beard while turning the page on her report.   
"Balin can I ask you a question?"   
Eyes behind the glass lens darted to look at her quickly before he went back to reading "of course my dear."   
"Well I've been doing some reading and I notice that unlike with Hobbits there are no mentions of dwarrow pairing with any other species."   
Balin gave her a small smile "Well when those books were written we were all still snug in our halls and mountains. I saw some pairings when we were on the road before settling in Ered Luin."   
Hope began as a small bud in her chest "Really? Were there ever children from those pairs?"   
That smile left Balin "Not that I'm aware of. Life was hard while traveling and many a Dam lost a pregnancy before we settled. Some of the other pairings were same sex so then children were not possible."   
She opened her mouth to ask the second part of her question when Balin gave her a knowing smile "You needn't worry about falling pregnant before marriage Miss Baggins. Our birth rates are low, it takes most couples years to conceive and we do not reproduce with others that are not Dwarrow. Aren't you also a bit older for a Hobbit to be worrying about offspring?"   
Anger at his tone began to burn in her belly and the urge to shout at him that she was going to have proof was strong but that was not how she wanted anyone to find out.   
"No I am not, thank you very much." she stood smoothing her dress "I think it's time for me to go. Good night Master Balin."   
  
  
Dwalin looked at his brother in surprise "You said what to her!"   
Balin had the decency to blush almost the same shade as his robes "I said that she didn't have to worry about falling pregnant before marriage to you and then said that we do not reproduce with other species."   
Dwalin ran a hand over his bald head "And?"   
"And then I asked if she was a bit old to be worrying about offspring."   
Dwalin clenched his fists so tightly the metal from his knuckle dusters bit into his palms "So you basically said I won't ever propose since we can't reproduce and then called her old?"   
Balin buried his face in his hands "that would be the long and short of it, aye."  
"Fuzak."   
  
  
When every dwarf comes of Age they fashion certain items to mark milestones in their lives. Hair clasps and beads for their craft, family, weapon of choice and most make one to be given at the beginning of a courtship; Dwalin had felt his original bead was no where near good enough for Bella. He had fashioned it from a piece of granite while they were on the road heading towards Ered Luin.   
Bella deserved something finer than Granite for her bead and so he had set to work fashioning her a small bead of gold with vines wrapping around it and emerald flecks being the leaves. The time he had spent with the little hobbit had been nothing short of amazing and he wanted the bead to show that; Bella was so witty and engaging, he loved chatting with her about anything under the sun. The original bead was too clunky, too large to be fitting such a petite being and he wanted the bead to show all the thought he had put into it.   
His chat with Balin had been an attempt at getting advice on the best way to propose but had turned into the nightmare that his Nadad had just gravely insulted his One.  
  
Dwalin found Bella in her rooms knitting furiously with a dark scowl on her face.   
" _Kurdel_ , what is the matter?" he asked gently, settling on the couch across from her.   
There was an odd look in her eyes when she looked up from whatever she was making. Dwalin couldn't tell what it was other than something tiny.   
"I had an interesting chat with Balin today and I have somethin-" she stated.  
"I know" he cut her off "I'm so sorry he said that to you."   
"It's fine" she sniffed brushing a stray bit of fuzz from her skirt "there is something I need to say to you."   
Dwalin's heart stuttered in his chest and his palms started sweating. This was it, Balin had messed it all up and now she was going to tell him that she no longer wanted to see him.   
"I'm pregnant."   
You could have shocked him more if Azog had come waltzing through the door arm in arm with Thorin. Bella thought she was pregnant when it wasn't possible. Could this be because of what Balin said about her age? Perhaps she was trying to use that to maneuver him into marriage but that didn't seem right. Beads forgotten in his pocket Dwalin could help but chuckle and then the chuckle turned into full blown laughter.   
"No you are not" he guffawed "that's impossible!"   
Bella just sat there, looking at him with a small smirk on her lips waiting for his amusement to run its course. The fact she wasn't getting angry was surprising but he was also a little concerned by the glint in her eye as well.   
Her voice was steady as she replied "Yes I am."   
Dwalin dashed tears from the corners of his eyes "Lass I told you it's not possible. I don't know what's going on but you are not pregnant."   
  
Bella wanted to hit him with something, well actually with her skillet but instead she swallowed the lump in her throat, ignored the burning at the back of her eyes and gave it one last go. "I am pregnant, _Cariad_ and if you don't believe me you can just leave. I'll prove you wrong come spring."   
Dwalin looked a bit like a fish out of water as he heard the conviction in her voice and registered that she had just given him an ultimatum. The hurt look on his face pulled at her heart as he stood in front of her.   
" _Kurdel,_ I do not know what is going on with you but there is no chance of us having a child together. I will not give myself or you false hope for a future that will not happen. For now I will go but know I adore you."   
And with that statement Dwalin left and she let herself weep for the happy moment that did not happen.   
  
She attempted to tell Bofur,Bifur, Bombur, and Nori where she was met yet again with laughter. Bofur even went so far as to declare that if she was really pregnant that he would kiss Nori right on the mouth. The Spy Master had subtly scooted his seat away from the Toy maker causing everyone to roar with laughter and Bella was even more done with all this.   
Kili and Fili were just confused while Ori immediately headed into his stacks of books to see if it was even possible which she actually appreciated more than if he'd just told her she was crazy.   
Words must have spread through the Company quicker than she thought possible because she soon noticed all staring at her with a mix of concern and pity. She saw Nori and Gloin exchanging coin during breakfast with Oin signing something to his brother and at the head of the table Thorin was trying to hide his staring behind his goblet while Dis looked confused by the goings on. Dwalin was nowhere to be seen and Balin had his nose in a book though she doubted he was actually reading a word of it.   
"Here ya go Mister Boggins!" crowed Kili slapping down a plate loaded with food, food that she would have been alright with if it hadn't been for the eggy bread. The force with which Kili set it down had busted the yolk releasing the undeniable egg smell. Bella's stomach lurched up into her throat and her feet couldn't move her fast enough from the room and into the bathroom where she lost what was in her belly.   
"Mahal's beard are you really pregnant?"   
Bella squealed as the Princess' voice startled her.   
Dis was scanning her from curly head to fuzzy foot and Bella felt very indignant about the whole thing.  
"Why? Did you come to laugh at me too?"   
Dis' raven wing brows rose "So you are! I thought Kili was pulling my leg when he told me."   
Bella took her time rinsing her mouth of the acrid taste waiting for Dis to tell her that same thing everyone else had.  
But those words never came.   
Instead Dis' eyes softened and she actually smiled "this is wonderful. When is the babe due?"   
"You believe me?"  
"Oh aye I know the look of pregnancy too well to think you were lying."   
A shaky hand pushed sweaty curls off her forehead "No one else does. If someone says 'it's impossible' one more time I'm going to introduce them to my frying pan."   
Now Dis roared with laughter until tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and Bella found herself joining in and it felt good.   
  
  
Dis became a friend that Bella hadn't realize she needed. Of course the Burglar and the Princess had been friendly before but not like this. Dis became a staunch supporter of Bella and none were willing to risk being caught whispering about the crazy hobbit that thought she was pregnant.   
When Hobbits are expecting they are all about having family around them, feeling loved and cared for is something they crave and Dis filled the empty space in Bella's life quite nicely while the rest of the Company all had their heads up their arses.   
It became quite commonplace to find the females together in one or the others rooms happily chatting and sewing something.   
Dwalin wanted to apologize to Bella, to test the waters and see if she still thought the impossible had happened but the unkind looks Dis kept fixing him with were quite deterring. He was starting to believe that he would be able to speak to Bella ever again unless he wanted to express emotions in front of Dis and he did not.   
  
"Just go chat with her now" Thorin gestured to where Bella was picking at her food during dinner with his fork.   
Dwalin rubbed at his tattooed scalp "It's kinda private."   
"Well you can't seem to catch her alone any other time" Thorin pointed out between bites. It irked Dwalin that the King was right and he took the irritation out on the chicken in front of him.   
"You know that's dead already, right?" Kili asked as Dwalin hacked another piece off the baked chicken carcass and slapped it onto the prince's plate.   
"Leave Master Dwalin alone, Kee" Fili chimed in on the other side "he's having hobbit trouble."   
"He should just fetch mettle like everyone else" Kili stated sagely causing Thorin to snort his wine and Fili began to choke on his bread.   
"And with that I shall go" he chuckled leaving Thorin to mop up the front of himself while Kili slapped Fili on the back.   
  
Bella gave him a wide eyed look as dropped into the seat across from her.   
"Hello."   
"Good evening, Master Dwalin" she nodded before taking a tiny bite of potatoes.   
His heart twisted a little at her formal greeting and he cleared his throat as she pulled a face while chewing.   
"Something wrong with your food?"   
Bella shook her head as she pushed her plate away "doesn't taste right."   
"Really? I thought yo-"   
Bella waved her hand cutting him off abruptly "anyways did you need something?"   
That was the closest to rude Dwalin had ever seen her be even when she and Thorin butted heads. He took the moment to study her as she sipped her tea; she was still beautiful but the roses that usually bloomed on her cheeks weren't as bright and there were shadows under her eyes as if she wasn't sleeping well.   
"I wanted to apologize for the other evening. I miss you."   
Bella squinted at him "So you believe me?"  
He wouldn't admit it then but he almost swallowed his tongue right then "I- well I-"   
Leaning across the table Bella pressed a finger to his lips with a small smile "It's alright if you don't. I'll prove you wrong in the long run just don't call me crazy."   
Words escaped him so he nodded instead.   
  
Bella was pleased to have Dwalin near her even if he did not believe her. Yavanna help her but the thought that she was going to prove them all wrong was a thrill.   
  
For the first pregnancy Hobbitess' never really get round bellies unless they were already round to begin with. Her Ma had said it was something linking back to the Wandering Years. So as winter passed slowly as all winters do Bella was grateful that her winter frocks continued to fit if only near the end they got a bit snug around the middle.   
Dis was an immense help when it came to preparing for the little one's arrival between helping knit nappies to securing furniture that she made Dwalin move at least three times before she was happy. He grumbled a bit about not needing another chest or trunk but she just kissed his cheek and he would put it where she asked.   
  
  
Spring sprung and with it Bella's excitement for her impending bundle. The babe tumbled constantly under her heart and while she wished she could share it with Dwalin she settled for just being content with the knowledge that soon he'd have to eat his words. Dis had decided that a half dwarrow babe needed a traditional dwarrow crib and she had set the princes to hunting through the lower store rooms for some such piece of furniture.   
Hobbits used cradles when the faunts were brand new and then some chose to bed share while others put them in regular beds with side rails. With stone floors Bella agreed that a crib was the best course of action once it outgrew the cradle she'd found.   
  
Dwalin bit his tongue through it all until Bella had a crib brought to her rooms and expected him to move the massive thing. It was a mixture of stone and wood with ornate carvings around the railings and ruins for protection on the legs.   
Bella was practically glowing with happiness as she cleaned the whole thing before she asked him to move it.   
"Why?"   
She froze in place "What?"   
He ran a hand over his face "Why are you doing this?"   
Arm draped with blankets Bella looked confused as she turned to face him "You know why."   
He paced around the crib, irritation at the farce burning in his chest "this is unnecessary."   
Bella put a hand on her hip and shook her head "Where else would the babe sleep?"   
"THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE A BABE!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air causing Bella to jump. A small part of him cringed at that but the rest of him was so done with this nonsense that he couldn't stop.   
Hands gripping the end he shoved it across the room where it bounced off the wall "Bella what is the point of all this? You're preparing for something that is never going to happen! This whole thing is just pathetic and sa-"   
He knew when 'pathetic' left his mouth that he had gone too far and the sound that escaped Bella sealed it. At her feet was the blankets she had spent so long making and she had both hands covering her mouth as tears slipped down her cheeks.   
"Kurdel, I'm-" he reached a hand out to her only for her to lean away.   
"You need to go" she whispered not meeting his eyes. Gone was the glow of happiness from her eyes and even her ears seemed to droop in her mess of auburn curls.   
  
  
Anger burned in Bella's veins but that was actually short lived as a new sensation took hold, one that was much more important than a rock headed dwarf not having the sense Mahal gave sandstone.   
  
  
Nori had been in a meeting with Dis, Thorin and a couple of guild masters when a messenger slipped to whisper in the Princess' ear. With a muttered curse and a quick apology she had been out of the room in a whirl of blue velvet.   
"What was that about?"   
Thorin barely raised a black brow "Some sort of emergency with Bella I think. Probably something to do with a contract." he answered dismissively before turning back to the Stone Mason Master.   
_Emergency with Bella?  
_ That was just too tempting for the Spy Master to ignore and he slid from the room and took the back tunnels to the Royal Wing right as Dis opened Bella's door. A low groan caught his ear as the heavy door was quickly shut cutting off the sound.   
_Perhaps the Burglar really was expecting?  
Should he tell someone?  
Perhaps a huge bald dwarf that caused the whole thing?  
Speaking of where was Dwalin?  
  
_He found the big bloke sitting in the dark in his room with a tumbler of whiskey is his big hand. From the look of the crystal on the side board Nori really hoped Dwalin wasn't three sheets to the wind just yet.   
  
Bella had finished cleaning, set water to boiling and had everything all arranged in her room before she would admit this baby was on it's way. The pain had been steady and for the most part she just found them annoying as she worked her way through each contraction.   
It was clear that soon she would need help when she had to stop whatever she was doing to breathe through the pain and so she had sent for Dis.   
The Princess was not impressed that Bella had waited so long to tell her.   
"Why didn't you send for me sooner?"   
"What good would that have done? You were in a meeting and there's nothing you can do" Bella answered as she swayed with her eyes closed.   
Dis scowled as she began to shed layers "And where is Dwalin?"   
She had had a better answer but all that came out was a groan as a new pain gripped her hips.   
There was a new air to Dis as she watched Bella pant through the contraction "I think it's time to start heading towards your room. Unless you want to have the baby out here?"   
She actually entertained the thought for a moment until the notion that Kili and Fili could pop in while she was delivering; that was a sobering thought and she gladly took the first step towards her bedroom.   
  
  
Dwalin just wanted to drown his sorrows in booze and be left alone to sulk. Sure it was his own fault and he had no idea how he was going to make this up to Bella now. So instead he was choosing to get tighter than a boiled owl. The whiskey had gone down smooth with a low burn and he was enjoying the numbness that came with it when Nori just had to interrupt it all. The star haired spy knew something that he was not letting on to but he seemed determined to switch his liquor out for water.   
"So what even has you drowning your sorrows?" the thief wondered as he handed Dwalin yet another glass of water.   
"None of your business" he grumbled back.   
Nori popped up on the other side of him "Would it have something to do with our Burglar?"   
Dwalin settled for a dark glare and went to take a sip only to find his tumbler full of water now too!  
 _How had Nori done that!_  
"Me thinks you said something stupid again didn't you?" Nori smirked at him as Dwalin took a grudging sip of water. A grunt seemed like an adequate response for his own stupidity and for a moment they sat in silence drinking water.   
Nori seemed on edge but then again when wasn't he?   
"You should go apologize now."   
"What? Why now?" he asked as some of the alcohol haze faded.   
Nori shrugged before hopping down from his perch on the arm of the couch "No time like the present."   
Dwalin stood to follow Nori "That is vague even for you thief."   
"Ah but remember I've been promoted" Nori reminded him slipping from the room so he had no choice but to follow.   
"You'll always be a thief in my book" he growled with a low chuckle "I arrested you too many times in Ered Luin."   
"But I was never charged," Nori laughed ahead of him.   
"Only because you kept slipping out of the cells I put you in."   
"And for that I thank you" Nori bowed, stopping outside a familiar door: Bella's door.   
Dwalin shook his head "Now why did you bring me here? I said-"   
With a slip of the hand and a swift kick to the back of the knee Nori had the door open and Dwalin stumbling inside in a flash.   
"Dammit Nori" he hissed as the door clicked shut behind him.   
A sharp cry had him snapping his head in the direction of the bedroom and he carefully walked towards the open door.   
Bella was lying on bed... nude with a sheen of sweat covering her body and he could see her muscles quiver with some sort of strain.   
"Breath with it Bella" Dis' soft voice filled the room and he heard Bella's sharp intake of breath.   
_What was going on?_  
 _Was Bella sick?  
  
What was Dis doing here while Bella was naked?   
_  
He knew he should move but his feet were rooted to the floor, his eyes glued to the form on the bed as she began to shift.   
Something was happening, he could feel it in the air almost sense it in his own being.   
A hum was coming from Bella and slowly her leg began to lift, her hand appeared between her legs and he felt himself blush at seeing her touching herself. It seemed very personal and he looked down to study his boots as he considered leaving.   
"Good, good!" Dis encouraged from her seat on the chest at the foot of the bed.   
A soft shriek had his eyes back on the bed and he felt his mouth fall open. The was something slowly pressing into Bella's hand as her whole body shook with the effort of straining.   
  
_Mahal's Balls she had been telling the truth!  
  
_ A soft hiss had him glancing towards Dis only to see she was motioning for him to come to her. He didn't feel like he had even taken a step yet he was beside Dis in a heartbeat staring in wonder at the part cupped in Bella's hand.   
"A little more Bella and you'll have the whole head" Dis murmured as Bella's legs shook.   
An unknown force had him moving up the far side of the bed to where he was even with Bella's head. Her face was flushed, curls stuck to sweat slicked skin and the pinch of pain apparent around her eyes.   
"Kurdel" he whispered and pain glazed green eyes snapped open to look at him.   
"Dwalin?"   
He cupped her sweaty cheek "I'm here. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."   
Pain stole her voice and she seized his hand in her bloody one guiding it between her legs. Together into their cupped hands she finished pushing out the baby's head and never in all his days had he imagined touching something caught between two worlds.   
Bella's sounds took on a new guttural sound as something changed and she bore down, chin tucked against her chest. The baby's head twisted a little and before he knew it Bella's hand was pushing his down as the baby began to slide into it! There was a scream from Bella as she gave one last push and he quickly put his other hand out to catch the baby completely as Bella fell back against the pillows.   
Hands making the universal 'Give me' motion had him carefully passing the wet pebble up to Bella where she cooed to the babe on her chest. A little vigorous rubbing had the baby wiggling and crying in no time.   
The infant's cries struck him ringing throughout his body like a hammer striking hot metal.   
In all his years he had never imagined having a child of his own blood; in all the time he was the right hand of the line of Durin he had never considered it possible to have a family aside from his brother. He had spilled so much blood with his axes and hammer he had never been on the side to help bring life forth. The fact that it was his pebble that he had helped into this world was not lost upon him and he openly wept at the depth of emotion he felt as he gazed at Bella now nursing their little one.   
Bella's eyes were tired and her face still sweaty but there was a happiness there that he would die to keep there.   
"I told you so" she whispered with a smirk and a wink.   
"That you did" he chuckled wryly "This will be a tale to tell our son when he's older."   
"Planning more children already are you?" Dis startled him as she brought another blanket from by the fire to put over mother and child.   
"What do you mean?" he cocked an eyebrow in confusion as the females shared a look.  
Bella just giggled and shifted the babe while Dis answered "Because this is a daughter."   
The sight of his little lass' bare bottom registered faster than Dis' words.   
A daughter.   
Mahal's Balls He had a daughter.   
The room swam and Dis was beside him shoving him to put his head between his knees while laughing. Females were rare for the dwarrow and even more so for Durin's line. Dis had been the last female born for their line over a hundred years ago.   
He had to tell someone!   
Everyone!   
He jumped to his feet ready to leave the room before he remembered... Bella.   
The little hobbit gave a squeak of surprise as he pressed his lips to hers before gently knocking his forehead against hers.   
"Thank you, thank you, you amazing being. I love you. I'll be back!"   
Her voice stopped him at the door "Dwalin!"   
Looking back she was beautiful in the bed with the babe at her breast and curls flowing over her shoulders "Yes Kurdel?"   
"I love you too."   
  
  


First stop was his rooms where Dwalin washed his hands quickly and changed his shirt, a quick look around let him know that Balin wasn't in so he set off in the direction of Balin's office.   
"As it turns out Dwarrow are just racist" Ori's voice greeted him as he opened the heavy door.   
"That is a hell of a greeting."   
Ori almost shrank into his turtleneck while Balin chuckled motioning for his little brother to sit down.   
"Dwalin! What brings you around? Ori here was just telling me his findings from some very old books he translated in the back of the library."   
Ori fairly bounced in his seat as he nodded "It's so fascinating!"   
His brother's apprentice was scared of his own shadow on a good day but give him something to research and the lad could talk for days.   
"Turns out dwarrow can reproduce with other members of Middle Earth but many believed that it would taint our blood so the rumor began that we couldn't so to 'keep the lines pure'. Isn't that a disturbing sentence?" Ori cringed at the last part as he shut his journal.   
"Can you imagine, Nadad? We've been wrong all along?" Balin asked, smoothing his beard.   
Dwalin chuckled "Aye _Nadadel_. _Nathithuh zê_ is certainly proof of that."   
Ori promptly dropped his journal and Balin almost slipped out of his chair.   
"Your what?" his older brother exclaimed.   
" _Undad_ she's perfect! Your _iraknâtha_ was born right into my hands" Dwalin felt tears begin to burn behind his eyes as the pair gaped at him "I have to find Thorin."   
  
Finding the others was easy and Dwalin had told them all to meet him at Bella's for some amazing news. He had told his brother and now he needed to tell his Shield Brother before anyone else but Thorin was apparently hiding in the stonework as Dwalin checked everywhere the King was supposed to be. The meeting rooms were vacant, so was Thorin's office and rooms.   
He was so tempted to tell everyone that he passed that he was an Adad but he held his tongue looking for his oldest friend.   
_Where in the blazes is he?_  
 _The one time I have something to tell him that isn't bad news and I can't find his hairy arse anywhere.  
_  
Thank Mahal he made it back to Bella's rooms without plowing someone over as he was lost in thought. It wasn't until he noticed the racket as he cracked the door that he even realized where he was.   
Everyone was inside with food and drink spread out on every surface and in the middle of it all was Thorin grinning like an idiot.   
" _Bahae ugmalul_ " the King cried jumping up to hug him "Congratulations!"   
A chorus of cheers and well wishes deafened Dwalin as the others crushed in on him from the sides.   
"A deal's a deal" shouted Bofur before kissing Nori right on the lips to roars of laughter from all including Dori even though he had a hand over his eyes as he laughed.   
There was a twinkle in Thorin's eye as he steered Dwalin towards the bedroom door "Go see your _baruf_."  
Everyone fell silent as he slowly opened the door and Bella grinned sleepily at him from the bed. It took him but a moment to realize that she was holding not one but two bundles now.   
Dis gently carried one of the bundles over to him.   
"We've been busy while you've been gone Adad" she chuckled pulling the blanket back to show him the sleeping babe within "Meet your second daughter."   
"Two daughters" he choked out suddenly feeling as if all the air had left.   
"Yes you lucky bastard" Thorin clapped him on the back. The room swayed and the edges of his vision became fuzzy as his mind spun with the fact there now two pebbles instead of one. Twins, he had twin daughters when twins were practically unheard among dwarrow. Daughters!   
Bella's voice sounded so very far away "Uh oh Dis I think he's gonna..."   
"Fuzak" he uttered before his knees gave out.   
Thorin was the only reason Dwalin didn't break his nose as he fainted dead away.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Welsh is my green speech and italics is conversations in khuzdul.  
> Ffwl golygus~ Handsome fool.
> 
> Tighter than a boiled owl is my favorite Victorian slang for getting drunk. Fetching mettle is slang for masturbating.


End file.
